


First Kiss in Kindergarten

by Stoneymusic13



Series: Loving an Old Friend [1]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Dare, First Kiss, M/M, Truth or Dare, younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneymusic13/pseuds/Stoneymusic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or Dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss in Kindergarten

It was a normal day in school at the Upper East Side.

The little kids running outside trying to get to the swings or the slides.

Every child was doing it except for a five of them.

Young best friends that would do anything together walk over to their usual hang out.

A nice shaded area under a tree right next to the fountain.

The kids sat down in their own personal circle.

Blair was cuddling up against Nate’s side with her normal hair band on.

Nat was sitting next to Chuck elbowing his friend as Chuck was teasing him.

Carter was sitting in between Chuck and Serena speaking to his blonde best friend.

“Guys. Why don’t we play a game?” Nate finally spoke out.

Everyone quieted down when the young boy spoke.

“What game?” Blair asked innocently.

“A game I saw older people say. It’s called Truth or Dare.” Nate said.

“I’ve heard of that game.” Chuck and Carter said in union.

The two boys looked at each other and chuckled softly.

“Great. I go first.” Nate said.

He looked at each of his friends.

His eyes fell on Chuck and smirked.

Chuck rolled his eyes.

“Bring it on Archibald.” Chuck said.

“Truth or Dare?” Nate asked.

“Dare.” Chuck said, as he felt fearless at the moment.

“I dare you to kiss Carter on the lips for 10 Mississippi’s.” Nate said with a satisfied smirk.

Chuck and Carter blushed darkly.

“What?” Carter squeaked out.

Serena busted out laughing.

“You serious man?” Chuck asked.

Nate smirked and nodded.

“Do it or you have to do a dare way worse.” Nate said.

Chuck rolled his eyes.

“Which is?” Chuck said.

“You have run around the playground naked.” Nate said.

Chuck’s eyes widened then he huffed.

“Fine.” He said.

Carter’s eyes widened.

“What?” He squealed again.

Chuck grabbed Carter’s chin and kissed him.

Carter’s eyes widened

_1 Mississippi…_

_2 Mississippi…_

_3 Mississippi…_

Carter relaxed in the kiss.

He soon kissed back placing his hand on Chuck’s wrist.

_4 Mississippi…_

_5 Mississippi…_

_6 Mississippi…_

Chuck smirked softly in the kiss.

He was enjoying this.

_7 Mississippi…_

_8 Mississippi…_

_9 Mississippi…_

_10 Mississippi…_

“Times up.” Serena cheered.

The two boys pulled away.

Carter was beet red.

Chuck smirked at him.

That was the two young boys first kiss.

They never forgot it.


End file.
